The Last Breath
by TheLastShiningStar
Summary: I guess the title says quite enough. A sad one-shot about Aoko and Kaito.


I don't own Magic Kaito

This is my first fic for Magic Kaito. Please let me know what do you think about it.

* * *

><p><strong>The Last Breath<strong>

Aoko ran up the stairs. She knew Kid was there and she wanted to catch him. She heard some gunshots and so she sped up. She had a bad feeling from the very morning today and she knew something bad was going to happen.

She reached the roof and saw the figure in white sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. 'What is he doing?' She thought and came closer. He was holding his chest with his hand and the glove he was wearing was soaking up the red liquid. 'Is it some kind of his trick?' She thought at first, but when his hand fell lifelessly beside him, she knew it wasn't just some act.

She came running to him and checked his pulse. It was weak. Too weak. She called the ambulance and turned back at him. She spotted the jewel from today's heist on the floor beside him, shattered into pieces.

She tried to stop the running blood, but the bullet hit him too close to his heart and she wasn't sure if he had the chance to make it at all. During this provisional treatment Kid didn't react at any of her actions and she started to be worried. He was a thief, but he belonged to the jail, not to the afterlife.

She didn't know what else she should do and she was curious about who was hiding under the famous white suit. She took a hold of his hat and slowly put it down. She saw the familiar face and with now shaking hands, she took also the monocle off of his face.

She was shocked. She stared at the face of her best friend, unable to say or do anything. Then the seriousness of the situation reached her mind and she snapped out of her shock.

"KAITO!" She screamed and tried to wake him up by shaking with his lifeless body.

"Please don't die on me! Why? Why did you this?" She tried more fiercely to wake him up. She heard the sirens of the ambulance coming closer, but she was too focused on her friend and enemy in one person that she didn't pay them any attention. He slowly opened his now dull eyes which no longer resembled the bright blue eyes she knew. Her heart stopped as he looked straight at her.

"I'm sorry Aoko." He said and before she was able to take in his words, he closed his eyes again and she saw as he exhaled for the last time.

"No! Kaito! You can't die just like that! Don't leave me here alone!" She cried and then she wrapped her hands around his body and drew him closer to her in tight embrace.

"Please. Wake up Kaito. I don't want to lose you." It was more a whisper as the reality of his death sank into her awareness.

She didn't know that she was being watched all the time. Her father, inspector Ginzo Nakamori, watched the scene almost the whole time.

He was just reaching the door to the roof when he heard his daughter scream Kaito's name. He didn't understand what was going on until he saw her kneeling beside Kid, tears running down her face. 'Kaito was Kid?' He didn't want to believe it but he had the proof right in front of his eyes.

He didn't come closer, he didn't know what he should do and when he realized that Kaito just took his last breath and saw his daughter's reaction, a few tears escaped from his eyes.

After a while he heard the voices on the stairs. 'Paramedics? But they are too late.' He sighed and came to his daughter. He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him with her face streaked with tears.

"It was Kaito. Kaito was Kid." She whispered and he nodded knowingly.

"I know." He wrapped his hands around her and tried to comfort her. In a few minutes the paramedics appeared but all they could do was to make the statement about his death. Aoko didn't want to release him. She didn't want to let him go yet and her father had to use a lot of effort to make her let him go.

She clung to her father as they carried Kaito's body out of the building, lying under the black cover. The crowds around the building were silent. The speaker of the police department made a statement where he said that the phantom thief 1412 also known as Kaitou Kid was shot and died. They didn't know who did it.

The ambulance was driving away and everyone cleared the way with respect towards the thief, so it could drive off without troubles.

The newspapers have been writing about it for several days yet, but none ever mentioned the name Kuroba Kaito. Inspector Nakamori made sure that this information will never leak out to the public.

Aoko stayed most of the time in her room, avoiding any contact with the outside world. She thought about suicide for countless times, but she always remembered that Kaito wouldn't want it that way. She knew that he always had a reason for what he was doing. When she went that fated night with her father to his mother's house to tell her the sad news, she told them the whole story about why he chose that way.

She still couldn't believe what was happening but she knew she had to move on. Kaito was strong, he tried to avenge his father, but died in the process. She has to be strong too, to pay respect to his efforts. To live full life as she was sure he would wish her to do.

She closed the photo album of her and Kaito and put it on the shelf. She wiped the tears which escaped from her eyes while she was browsing through the album and decided to go outside. She had to make a new start.

And so she opened the entrance door and invited the bright new day into her life.


End file.
